


HCs. Smutty Brain Dump - Big Dick Rich Takes a Piss Edition

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Headcanon, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Eddie accidentally checks out Richie’s cock out at the urinal.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	HCs. Smutty Brain Dump - Big Dick Rich Takes a Piss Edition

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to judge me, ig, since I don’t have it in me to actually write this, or clean it up. There is… uhm - lmao… pe*ing but like that’s not the sexual part of this HC? I really don’t know how to phrase this. Look. It’s not watersports for those of you who would be concerned about that. You’ll see why if you read. Lmao but for anyone who DOES want that, you could definitely tell me and I could - you know… - it depends on which components you like. Ugh I hate this author’s note. This is not me kink shaming. This is me just trying to warn anyone who’s squeamish about … going to the bathroom??? scenes??? I DON’T KNOW. It’s because when I started out I thought… Maybe I’ll treat myself. But then I didn’t.

i saw [this porn pic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweb.archive.org%2Fweb%2F20200314211917%2Fhttps%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2Ftumblr_lk2enaRgNX1qzx9iio1_540.jpg&t=MzBmNDE1ZDkxNmM2ODAxNWVjN2E5Y2JiNzZlMjZmODU5MTUyZTUwMSxlcFBXUHJzbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AsZ4uj0PQr3dWTDVJLjjo_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkaspbooty.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612601143638523904%2Fsmutty-brain-dump&m=0) just now and it wasn’t even this scenario or anything but for some reason it just REALLY made me want Eddie to accidentally check Richie’s cock out while they’re pissing like you know in public urinals or something and Richie’s cock is obvi big and tbh Eddie can’t NOT see it, but also he shouldn’t be blushing and wanting to look longer/more like he does and Richie totally notices of course. And like, maybe he decides he wants to tease Eddie about it like nice and slow, which starts with him just like… omg I’M SO SORRY FOR PUTTING IT THIS WAY IF YOU’RE READING. LOOK. LOOK. IT’S NOT MY FAULT. relaxinghisstreamalittlesofirstofalleddiehasmoretemptation/time to look and blush and think about it all MORE before Richie even gets to the good stuff. And like legit Richie even kinda strokes his cock, purposefully, ofc, as he’s like… finishing, you know. to get clean or whatever people with penises think is clean but isn’t - DON’T THINK ABOUT IT TOO MUCH. I’M SURE NOT. also I guess in this he’s cut so it IS a little cleaner. ANYWAYS. lord. I’m so sorry.

kay so Richie tucks himself back in, and Eddie was so damn distracted he didn’t even notice he himself had finished like seconds prior to Richie but whatever holy shit maybe Richie didn’t notice cause Eddie couldn’t see Richie looking at him from the corners of his eyes or his little smirk cause Eddie was too fixated. DON’T ASK ME WHY HE’S NEVER SEEN RICHIE’S COCK BEFORE. IDK. i guess they just don’t like… try to pee at the same time usually, but this time they’re maybe on a road trip? and so they’re both dying from trying not to stop too often or something. and Eddie kinda gravitated towards Richie’s space at the lineup because he feels safer which is silly but he just DOES okay?! there’s strangers everywhere and and and.

anyways… lbr Richie’s semi-hard from the attention, and frankly he sorta gets that way ANY time Eddie’s blushy, even when it has nothing to do with him or his cock. Eddie’s just so damn cute it makes him hard. - but it’s great because he’s totally happy to have as much emphasis on his bulge as he can cause he just wants to see how long it takes for Eddie to get bored of looking at him/thinking about him. like they’re both out and everything and Richie probably thinks it’s funny cause Eddie just must not’ve had a good date for a while or something, poor horny kid, and so Richie’s not like immediately panicking cause oh god FEELINGS. cause he doesn’t assume there _are_ any so it’s business as usual. just poking at his cute little boy’s cheeks and tryna make him get as flustered as possible. Richie’s normal MO.

So once they’re back in the car, Richie’s leaning his chair back, cause Eds is driving, and that of course puts his crotch in perfect view. And like Richie wasn’t totally sure there’d be any magic left once he washed his hands and grabbed a vending machine snack, all fuckin zipped up again and everything. And he even legitimately closes his eyes to rest. But then Eddie gasps at one point and Richie’s eyes flash open, because what? what’s wrong?! well Eddie fuckin… drifted cause he was NOT being good at NOT looking at this tol ass motherfucker next to him with a cock length to match. and Eddie’s really upset about it lmao.

Eddie smacks his side as Richie quirks his brows and starts smirking again. “get the fuck up; I’m not your chauffer!” and Richie just chuckles, and stops reclining, cause fine, appease the pipsqueak, but he’s all “oookayyyy but i’m restless soooo” he undoes his seatbelt for a moment, and starts taking his pants off, and Eddie’s IMMEDIATELY blushing ten times harder. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING” “I told you! I’m fucking uncomfortable and bored. these pants are too fucking hot. so either you let me sleep through it, or not. and you just said not.” “but I!” “but you what, Eds?” Richie says lilting his head coyly. eyeing Eddie until Eddie purses his mouth.

Richie’s in these skimpy black briefs and hiiiiiis package is looking really fucking good, if he does say so himself. He’s not a size queen like apparently maybe Eddie is, but likeeee he knows the drill. Knows his drill especially, and how good people tend to feel when they’re on it. And yeah maybe the feelings part of him is indulging in the idea a little bit that he could make EDDIE feel that good, and maybe enough that Eddie’d want repeat performances and like MAYBE Eddie’d accidentally fall in love with him or something, super accidentally, and they’d accidentally get married and be together forever. But MOSTLY mostly, Richie’s still just having fun thinking about Eddie thinking about his cock. Even if it’s just a disembodied sex toy to him cause he’s fuckin horny. It’s all very cute.

Probably Richie starts fiddling with the radio while not so subtly adjusting himself in his briefs, and Eddie’s fuckin boner keeps driving through his patience more and more. Like he spends a good hour being hard, okay? and good on him he didn’t get in a wreck. So he’s huffily saying they need to eat real food and pulling off to a restaurant. “Put your fucking pants on!” “Jesus, OKAY!” Richie’s saying, but smiling so god damn wide. and then he’s running to catch up to Eddie who’s already at the restaurant door. “Hey… Hey Eds. You gotta pee again? Cause boy I sure -” Eddie’s scowl is the fucking most ADORABLE thing. He’s so fucking frustrated, Richie can tell.

And likeeee hellooooo He’s totally visibly hard now. Richie can’t even believe Eddie’s being so brave as to actually put that out there in front of other people, but you know, more power to him. He’s not that big anyway, but his shorts are so tiny that he might as well be. Or maybe he just hasn’t realized what a fucking tent he’s sporting. Too focused on other shit crowding up his headspace. Poor thing. Richie, for every bit he’s enjoying it, doesn’t actually want Eddie to be embarrassed later, so as they’re walking in, he’s throwing his oversized over-shirt along Eddie’s shoulders so they drape down around his thighs, and Eddie’s at first asking what the fuck, all sharp and annoyed, and Richie’s bowing his mouth down hot and wet by Eddie’s ear “Tent city, baby. Population: you” and BOY IF RICHIE EVEN KNEW WHAT THAT ‘BABY’ STRUCK THROUGH EDDIE BEFORE EDDIE MELTED AWAY INTO ABSOLUTE HUMILIATION and made a B-Line to the bathroom, leaving Richie to ask for a booth.

But ofc… Richie gets their seating and then he’s off to find his cutie and call it truce. Help him calm down in a very platonic way. Like talking about Eddie’s mother. or something. Onlyyyy when he gets in the bathroom, there’s a stall door closed, and Eddie’s making these little bitten off noises, and holy fucking shit… Tent City, population: Also Richie. Cause FOR REAL?

Realistically I’m sure Richie would just leave Eddie to it and never talk about it again.

But also like FUCK he could just get in the other stall beside Eddie, and Eddie’s breath would catch upon hearing the lock slide over, and then Richie would notice the distinct, following silence, and then he’d lean his voice close and low to the thin wall between them and say, “Eds… it’s okay you know. Just me. You - you can” and Richie kinda hates himself for sounding all soft… but he IS soft for Eddie. Well. In one way anyways. “I’m a little… too. and I could. We could just take care of it, don’t you think? I mean, I think you had the right idea coming in here, personally. No good trying to drive, when you’re aching for it, right? We could just -”

Eddie lets slip this little moan cause his fingers couldn’t help but trail down his cock again, at Richie’s fucking voice and the fucking idiot’s suggesting they jerk off in the same place at the same time and fuckfuckfuck. Richie exhales so hard and fast. “oh - fuck Eds. Jesus sweetheart. C'mon. C'mon. We’ll feel better.” 

“Fine” Eddie says, strangled and frustrated and overwhelmed to the point that his eyes are tearing up. “You swear… Swear it’s not just me?” Eddie asks. Cause hell if he’s gonna let Richie just fuckin listen and tease him about it.

“As if I have a fuckin choice after hearing you, Eddie. Do you even know what the fuck you sound like?” And that sends something up Eddie’s core, and his heart is stuttering. And god damn it that fucking familiar yearning is underneath it all and Eddie kinda already just wants to be held and he hasn’t even hit the fucking orgasm portion of the program yet. Not that there’s gonna BE any program, cause this. IS. NOT. A. DATE.

Richie probably has to get his cock out and make desperate little noises of his own before Eddie finally settles enough to continue. And as soon as Richie can tell he is, his mouth’s just, “You know you can tell me if you’re ever really hard-up, Eds. I could- We could help each other out.”

“_Oh my god!_” - if Richie didn’t know any better, he’d think that Eddie’s 'oh my god’ was something desperate and needy instead of just a fucked-out form of 'shut the fuck up Richie.’ (Obviously it IS desperate and needy and has Eddie getting so much closer, faster.)

This can diverge in a few ways, but mainly being:

1) Eddie, to distract himself from wanting Richie so bad, certain that if Richie’s for some reason NOT joking about them fucking, that Eddie would have a hell of a time not ruining their friendship if he DID accept the offer - starts to try and focus on other things like. “Ugh I can’t believe I’m doing this somewhere so disgusting.” He’s shaking from how hard he’s trying not to touch any part of the stall around him, actually.

“Well I could sit by you in the booth, but you’d make a mess,” Richie teases breathlessly. In reality though, they probably make it out to the car and Richie has Eddie all in his lap so he can jerk their cocks off together, and Eddie’s face is buried against Richie’s neck/shoulder and he’s desperately trying not to kiss Richie, even though his mouth is on him, and saliva is getting trapped in the fibers of Richie’s shirt, and Richie and him both kinda wanna cry it feels so good and so surreal.

2) They finish in the bathroom, and Richie gets to tease Eddie even more throughout their trip, until something snaps for real again.


End file.
